Dolores de Amor…
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: [HxHr]La vida da vueltas, pero nunca sabemos donde vamos a terminar…pero con esas vueltas, nos olvidamos de escuchar


**Simbología: **

…

Flash Back

…

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

**Los personajes que en este fic aparezcan, pertenecen a la respetable señora J.K. Rowling, porque si fueran míos, el HxHr ya seria un hecho.**

**Summary: **_La vida da vueltas, pero nunca sabemos donde vamos a terminar…pero con esas vueltas, nos olvidamos de escuchar…HxHr_

**Dolores de Amor…**

Las gotas de lluvia por la noche caían, despiadas, a morir al romperse en pedazos en el suelo…teniendo en cuenta el invierno que se avecinaba, amenazante con frió en demasía…la luna estaba oculta, como presa a su cazador

Una joven de hermosos ojos ámbares, con cabellos ondulados, castaños y largos, y su tez blanca, reposaba sus brazos en el marco del gran ventanal de su casa, la habitación que la guardaba era de color blanco hueso, era muy amplia y elegante, digna de una princesa…pero eso no la hacia feliz…ella lloraba como la noche detrás del cristal, recordando sus actos y recriminándose que por ellos, perdió una amistad que había durado muchos años…12 años para ser mas exacta

…

- Harry…tengo que confesarte algo…desde hace mucho quiero decírtelo pero…en realidad no he tenido el valor suficiente para referirme a ti con este tema…-ella hablaba con calma, frente al joven de su misma edad sentado frente suyo en un restaurante lujoso del mundo mágico, el joven hombre tenia ojos verdes, realmente expresivos solo para ella, y eso le encantaba, su cabello azabache y rebelde le daba una combinación perfecta con su piel blanca

- Hermione…cuando haces una introducción me pongo nervioso-le confeso con voz divertida, a lo que la muchacha solo dio una falsa sonrisa

- Espero que me perdones…porque debo advertirte que con esta…mm…como decirlo…?-pensó por un rato las palabras correctas- revelación?...si, eso, que con esta revelación, nuestra amistad esta en un muy grave peligro-termino bajando su mirada…y es que ella podía ser la mejor auror junto con su amigo…pero al momento de hablar sobre sus cosas personales, le daba un pánico terrible

- Bueno…no quiero que lo digas…-dijo Harry rotundamente

- Pero…necesito decírtelo Harry…esto me esta matando…-le hablaba sin mirarlo a los ojos…viendo el paisaje de la ciudad muggle de Londres

- No creo que te mueras por no decirme algo Hermi…vamos, además no puede ser tan grave como parar romper una amistad que ha durad…-

- Harry, me enamore de ti…-le dijo, cortando el "discurso" de muchos años de amistad

- Hermi…yo…-dijo viéndola con asombro

- No digas nada…perdóname por favor…-soltó sus lagrimas y salio corriendo del lugar

…

"_Como pude ser tan estúpida al enamorarme de el…le doy toda la razón al querer alejarse de mi...me odio a mi misma por haber hecho lo que no debí hacer…debí aguantar mis sentimientos hacia el, o ser yo quien me aleje…pero no soporto que sea el quien no me quiera…"_-Hermione lloraba como una digna Magdalena, como alma en pena…si, así era como se sentía…

- Señorita…-escucho detrás de si la dulce voz de su nana

Seco sus lagrimas de sus mejillas, tratando de que nadie notara lo inevitable, su llanto…su debilidad

- Nana…dije que no quería ver a nadie…que quieres?-pregunto con voz fría como un témpano de hielo

- Hermione…-dijo su nombre con cariño

- Nana…dime que pasa…-dijo a modo mas de suplica que de frialdad

- Es que llego esta carta dirigida a ti…-le extendió un sobre blanco que tenia su nombre en la caligrafía de…

- Quema esa carta nana…no quiero sufrir mas por mis propias estupideces…-dijo otra vez dándose vuelta para observar el lluvioso cielo

- Por que quieres quemar mi carta, Hermi?-pregunto ahora una voz varonil…la joven se dio vuelta y miro directo a los ojos verdes de su visitante…

- Nana…deja la carta en la mesa…-la señora hizo lo que le pidió Hermione y se retiro sin mas ni mas-si vienes a decirme que te vas de Londres, o hasta quizás de Inglaterra, para no seguir cerca de mi…no lo digas porque ya lo se…y espero que tu algún día me perdones, creo que eso es todo, te puedes retirar…?-dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir viendo la noche nublada

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, los dos sentían la presencia del otro muy cerca…Hemrione sollozaba en silencio su dolor…ya no le importaba que el estuviera ahí para presenciarlo…

- Hermione…yo…perdóname quieres?-le dijo por fin, suplicante

Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente

- Pero Harry…perdonarte de que…?-dijo con cariño…desconcertada

- Porque…no me apure a…-

- No Harry, no lo fuiste…se que no querías lastimarme diciéndome que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, el que me tiene que perdonar eres tu…porque defraude nuestra amistad-le dijo acercándose a el, y poniéndose a su altura, pues se había sentado en la cama mas grande que la matrimonial

"_Que bonita se ve por la noche…"-_pensó Harry, al tenerla tan cerca y verla con mejor claridad

- Harry?-pregunto su nombre para ver si seguía escuchándola…pero al parecer no-Harr…

La beso…la beso en los labios…callándola, aprisionándola contra si y sintiendo suyos esos labios dulces con sabor a cereza fresca y dulce…

- No…no…tu no…Harry…no hagas esto por lastima…por favor, no me hagas sufrir mas, si?-dijo separándose de el, y caminando de un lado a otro, mas que nerviosa, Harry solo sonrió

- Primera vez que veo que te equivocas tantas veces en un mismo día sabes, Hermi?-dijo poniéndose el también de pie, y caminar hasta ella para poner sus manos en los antebrazos de la chica y calmándola un poco en sus idas y venidas

- Te han dicho que te ves muy hermosa por las noches?-le pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto y miedo, en Hermione, la vio decir que no con la cabeza, pues parecía que el habla se le había cortado

- Pues te lo diré…te ves hermosa por la noche-le dijo-estas mas calmada?-la vio asentir, mas seguía sin hablar, así que la soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama, llevándosela a ella y sentándola a su lado, y le tomo las manos

- Hoy no me dejaste hablar…y lo que quería decirte era que…yo…yo también me enamore de ti, y pensaba decírtelo mañana en tu cumpleaños…-le dijo con una de esas sonrisas con derechos reservados para Hermione, ella la devolvió, mas no dijo nada y se abalanzo a darle un abrazo

El la beso tiernamente, buscando intensificar mas el beso, pero se separaron por dos razones, por falta de aire y porque Harry recordó algo, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un…

- Harry por Dios, que…? explica eso!-le dijo Hermione emocionada

- Pues…es para darte lo que te mereces…!-respondió sonrojado, a igual que ella, que lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso mas apasionadamente que el anterior beso

- No, espera, no puedo dártelo sin antes preguntare algo realmente obvio…-dijo separándose de ella

- A ver, dime?-le dijo para que le preguntara lo que le iba a preguntar y que después le diera "eso"

- Quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto con un carmín en sus mejillas

- Adivina que?...SI!-le dijo abrazándolo y soltándolo de inmediato-ahora si me lo vas a dar?-pregunto insistente

- Mm…si, por que no?-le dijo tomando el objeto redondo y de oro, poniéndoselo en el fino dedo, tenia un diamante realmente hermoso, y en el centro una combinación de Ámbar con Esmeralda

- Es realmente hermoso...gracias mi amor!-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios

- Quieres ir a cenar?-le pregunto tomando su mano y sacándola de la habitación para ir a celebrar

- No, espera…quiero ver lo que dice la carta!-dijo tomando el sobre de la mesa de la pequeña sala y sacando el papel, que no contenía mucho, la leyó y sonrió, dejándola en la mesita de noche, desdoblada y salio de la habitación, a celebrar que el amor de su vida, le correspondía

…

La luz de la luna saliente ilumino el papel, donde se unían las letras…

"_Mi amada Hermione…_

_A veces debes de aprender a escuchar y no salir corriendo antes de que la otra persona responda a tus sentimientos…_

_Espero no hayas empezado a llorar porque no te correspondo (según tu)_

_Pero lo que quiero decirte a través de este papeles que…_

_Hermione…yo también…_

_Te Amo._

_Y por eso quiero proponerte…que seas…no solo mi novia…sino que me concedas se…Hermione Potter_

_Con amor…_

_Harry Potter."_

Formando una declaración de amor…que venia sellada con un anillo de solo oro, con grabados de: _Harry y Hermione Potter_

…

**Fin.**

**Hola, que les pareció, se que el tema ya se pudo haber dado en otros fics, pero, es que las ganas me entraron de escribir algo así, así que…aquí lo tiene, y espero que les haya agradado la lectura.**

**Abrazos y besos con muchísimo cariño de:**

**.o○.¸¸.♥•´¯♥•.¸¸.•. §ö£ê •.¸¸.•♥´¯•♥.¸¸.○o.**

**PD: Basado en una historia real.**


End file.
